Os Olhos de um Monstro
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ele sempre repudiou as criaturas com olhos vermelhos. Mas agora os seus olhos eram vermelhos.


**Título:** Os Olhos de um Monstro.

**Censura:** K – Livre.

**Shipper: **Carlisle Cullen.

**Descrição:** Ele sempre repudiou as criaturas com olhos vermelhos. Mas agora os seus olhos eram vermelhos.

**Disclaimer:** O contexto todo é da Meyer, juntamente com o personagem. Eu apenas quis dar mais vida à narrativa de Carlisle.

**N/A: Isso saiu entre as minhas aulas de Química, Inglês e Biologia. Aproveitem e depois me digam o que acham.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Em sua vida, ele já vira os olhos de um monstro mais de uma vez. Foram poucos deles, mas ele ainda conseguia guardar a imagem perfeita. Os olhos estavam lá; vazios e compenetrados em sua própria frieza. Olhos banhados de vermelho. Cheios de vidas perdidas, eles gritavam um alerta silencioso e uma causa – perigo e morte.

Pertenciam eles a demônios, dissera-lhe seu pai. O pai de Carlisle sempre o alertou sobre o preço alto que era pago pela imortalidade; a perda de sua alma.

Carlisle entendia agora o motivo de toda aquela dor exasperante, da queimação, da agonia. Separar a alma de um corpo não era fácil, então sequer seria indolor.

Sozinho, em um depósito velho com batatas podres, ele tentava aguentar em silêncio. O cheiro do lugar era extremamente desagradável; cheirava a coisas em decomposição, algo repugnante – fétido. O ar ali era quente e úmido, um morno asfixiante e enjoativo. Carlisle não conseguia distinguir se esse cheiro vinha dele (de sua vergonha) ou se era das batatas velhas, estragadas e misturadas a fungos famintos que as deterioravam.

O seu corpo doía. Ele agonizava e se esforçava para não se mexer ou fazer muito barulho – precisava tomar cuidado para não ser encontrado. Antes o caçador, hoje a caça.

A dor tomou conta do seu corpo, mais forte do que nunca naquela hora. Ele trincou os dentes, sentindo como se o seu maxilar pudesse quebrar por tamanha força que ele o impusera. Apertou seus dedos em um saco de batatas, sentindo o legume ceder facilmente, sem oferecer resistência alguma a sua nova força, tão volátil quanto o ar. Então os restos logo começaram a deslizar entre seus dedos e correram por sua pele. Se fosse humano, a massa podre certamente lhe causaria uma infecção, mas aí estava – ele não era mais.

Seu coração deu mais uma única e forte batida, e então parou.

A dor tinha acabado para logo ser substituída por outra, quase tão forte como, em sua garganta. Os músculos de sua perna estavam rígidos de expectativa, queriam eles estar em movimento.

Doces aromas rodavam seu nariz potente, cativando-o. Veneno correu por sua boca e escorreu pelo canto de seu lábio. Ao levantar a mão para enxugar o rastro molhado, surpreendeu-se com sua rapidez e ainda assim por poder enxergar cada movimento como se todos eles tivessem sido feitos vagarosamente, em câmera lenta.

Os lábios grossos, ainda um pouco úmidos, retraíram-se por cima dos dentes brancos e agora mais afiados que nunca.

Vozes soavam longe, mas Carlisle as ouvia perfeitamente. Vozes que representavam e significavam poços doces de sangue. Suculentos e quentes – saciantes. O líquido grosso e vermelho desceria calidamente pela sua garganta e acalmaria a queimação do local. Carlisle o sugaria rápida e violentamente...

Ao perceber o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam, ele se pôs a correr. Ainda não conseguiu mudar completamente o rumo de sua mente, mas ao menos satisfazia a vontade de seus músculos colocando-se em movimento. Era noite. Tão escura que qualquer um se perguntaria onde teriam ido parar as estrelas. Mas ainda assim ele enxergava tudo, tudo mais lucidamente. Todos os contornos sinuosos e rudes das árvores e seus troncos, suas folhas – algumas prestes a cair – e as imperfeições.

Parou apenas quando sentiu algo molhado sob seus pés. Ele já estava rodeado e envolvido então até a cintura com as águas do rio. Com suas mãos em concha, pegou um pouco d'água, e passou por seus braços e rosto, com o objetivo de se livrar da sujeira apodrecida e do fedor nauseante. Quando olhou para baixo para pegar mais um pouco e se lavar melhor, viu seus olhos. Olhos banhados de vermelho. Cheios de _uma_ vida perdida, eles gritavam um alerta silencioso e uma causa – perigo e morte.

Eram os olhos de um monstro, aqueles.

Os _seus_ olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
